Communication over networks increasingly involves the transmission of video content. In cases in which a communication session includes more than two parties (e.g., online video conferencing), the end point devices with which participants connect to the session must be able to simultaneously decode and display multiple video streams. This requirement excludes the use of many of the connected devices by which people typically communicate.